Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows (ボビー·バロウズ Bobī wa teoshi-sha) is a stalker in the Clock Tower/Clock Tower The First Fear.He is the first Scissorman to ever appear in the Clock Tower series. ''Appearance ''Bobby appears as a deformed and demonic 9-year-old boy with white eyes, a sickly pale complexion, and unkempt blond hair. He wears a dated school uniform consisting of navy blue shorts and a matching jacket. He wields his trademark giant pair of scissors, which he uses to murder his victims. ''Personalty'' Bobby seems like he gets really offended when Jennifer Simpson is around other people, yet he wants to kill her. He also loves to take a of like of scaring her to death and haves a trill. '' ''When he and Dan Barrows (His deformed twin) was acting like a scared shy anisent boy,named Edward they got everyone fooled. When Bobby comes out as Scissorman on Clock Tower 2, him and Dan take turns on being sicssorman. ''Biography'' Bobby and Dan Barrows father is actually Jennifer Simpson's father named (Walter Simpson). His mother is Mary Barrows. It said when they where born, Dan eat Walter Simpson's hand off. Ms. Mary raised her two demon boys. ''Clock Tower/ Clock Tower The First Fear'' Throughout the whole game, he cosley stalks Jennifer Simpson and tries to kill her. He also feels that he likes her as a lover. When Jennifer hides He, at first, does not inspect the room (but if Jennifer keeps going to the same hiding place, there is a chance he will catch her). If you want a good ending in the game, he could be killed by falling off the Clock Tower. However, he is not actually dead. If you want a bad ending. You have to sit there then he would kill Jennifer. Bobby may still be young, but he haves romantic feelings as an adult. He will chase Jennifer to he kills her. ''Bobby's endings in Clock Tower/ Clock Tower The First Fear'' *''Ending S: (Secert Ending) Bobby's fate is the same as his fate in Ending A.'' *''Ending A: Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the clock tower.'' *''Ending B: Bobby falls to his death as in Ending A.'' *''Ending C: Bobby will try to avenge his brother's and mother's deaths, but fails. His death is the same as in Ending A.'' *''Ending D: Bobby is not featured in this ending, but it is presumed he lives.'' *''Ending E: Bobby breaks into the elevator and attacks Jennifer, presumably killing her. He lives in this ending.'' *''Ending F: Off screen, Bobby kills Jennifer in the elevator.'' *''Ending G: While Bobby lived in this ending, he is not directly featured.'' *''Ending H: This ending is considered the worst out of all of them. While Jennifer attempts to escapes into the car, the giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby lives in this ending.'' *''Ending W: (Secert Ending) It's like Ending H where Jennifer escapes in a into the car but Bobby lives still in the mansion '' ''Information'' *''He seems he really gets upset when he can't find Jennifer. '' ''Extra'' *''Bobby's Full Gallery'' *''Bobby and Dan's Full Gallery '' Category:Male Characters Category:Stalkers